Sanctuary
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "—Has tenido suerte —susurra. La voz tensa y preocupada. Mordiendo el hilo hasta cortarlo—. Esa flecha podría haberte atravesado el corazón. —Creo que ya lo ha hecho". Oneshot escrito para el zine "Vinculum: through all universes" / Basado en El jorobado de Notre Dame [Phoebus!Oikawa y Esmeralda!Iwaizumi] / IwaOi /


**NdA:** ¡hola caracolas! Hoy querría haber actualizado **Confeti rosa** con el objetivo de conmemorar su tercer aniversario. Como todavía me faltan un par de escenas para terminar el capítulo he decidido publicar este oneshot, por no quedarme con las manos vacías. Está basado en _El jorobado de Notre Dame_ y lo escribí para el zine "Vinculum: through all universes" hace ya unos cuantos meses, antes del incendio. Tōru desempeña el rol de Phoebus e Iwaizumi, el de Esmeralda. Espero que a pesar de ser un fic cortito (el límite eran dos mil palabras por trabajo) os guste C:

**Zack22**, espero que te guste esta cosilla (L).

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**Sanctuary**

de

_Janet D. Cab_

* * *

**H**ajime significa "uno" o por lo menos, eso es lo que le ha contado.

Tōru supone que tiene sentido.

Sus antepasados proceden de Oriente, y eso es lo único que tienen en común. Por lo demás, Hajime está en las antípodas de lo que sus padres habrían querido para él porque a diferencia del linaje de Tōru, que se ha entremezclado con sangre francesa, el de Hajime hace generaciones que se echó a perder. Eso es lo que siempre han pensado de él y de los _suyos__._ Y ese es solo el principio de una larga lista de _inconvenientes_. Por llamarlos de alguna manera que atenúe la verdadera gravedad y deshonestidad de lo que representan. _Ellos__._ Su alianza. Que Hajime sea el fugitivo más buscado de París y que hasta hace unas horas Tōru tuviese la misión de darle caza empeora las cosas, sin lugar a dudas, pero no es lo _peor_ de todo.

Tōru se imagina lo que diría su padre si lo viera ahora. Despojado de su titulo de Capitán de la Guardia Judicial. Acribillado por sus compañeros hasta precipitarse en el Sena. Dado por muerto.

Si todavía vivieran, Tōru está bastante seguro de que preferirían que se hubiera ahogado en el lecho del río. Lidiar con su pérdida no habría sido tan duro como lidiar con su traición.

Ahora, yace tendido sobre un colchón carcomido por la humedad de la catedral y relleno de paja seca. El entablado de madera quejándose a crujidos ante el mínimo cambio de postura. El pecho sangrando y el sudor empapándole la frente.

—No te muevas, tú.

Las manos de Hajime desanudan los cordeles que cierran su camisa, abríéndola y presionando alrededor de la herida de flecha. Tōru aprieta los dientes. Frunce los labios hasta hacerlos adquirir la tonalidad cetrina de los cirios que alumbran la estancia. Nota las piernas rellenas de plomo. Un martillo dentro del cráneo.

—_Dios__._

Es curioso que siga utilizando ese término, cuando ya no significa nada para él. Lleva toda su vida intentando depositar su fe en ese puñado de letras. En la familia. En la ley. En el compañerismo militar.

Tras lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, se pregunta si algún día podrá volver a creer en algo.

El alcohol escuece allí donde la piel se ha desgarrado y parece que se expande como la hiedra, metiéndose en sus venas y purgando la ponzoña. Hajime habla poco. Se limita a coserle como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y a sostenerlo de los hombros, porque tal vez Tōru haya salido airoso de más de una guerra, y tal vez haya consagrado su alma y sus veintinueve años al ejército, y quizá le saque varios centímetros de estatura a Hajime, pero su musculatura y sus reflejos son sobradamente capaces de derrotarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ya lo ha demostrado.

—Has tenido suerte —susurra. La voz tensa y preocupada. Mordiendo el hilo hasta cortarlo—. Esa flecha podría haberte atravesado el corazón.

Tōru le coge la mano. La palma se ha endurecido en algunos puntos. Le dibuja círculos con el pulgar como si así pudiera suavizarlos y borrar años de bailar descalzo en la calle. Entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y las argollas de Hajime tintinean con suavidad, como campanas diminutas que cuelgan de su oreja y repican entre sí.

El silencio es reverencial y se queda suspendido entre ellos. Ahí está, una vez más. Esa admiración mutua. Ese "has hecho algo que no sé si yo me habría atrevido a hacer, y estoy orgulloso de ti". Hajime es valiente. Es la quintaesencia de la generosidad, de la justicia más genuina y _humana_. Tōru lo supo desde que lo vio defender a aquel chico y enfrentarse al Juez Frollo en la Fiesta de los Bufones. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo si esa admiración sorda se hubiera quedado ahí. Si Tōru no lo hubiese encontrado en la catedral. Si cada uno hubiera permanecido en el bando al que pertenecía.

O no. Puede que aunque hubieran estado del mismo lado desde el principio, hubiese prevalecido.

_Eso__. _Puede que sea inevitable. Aunque cambie el escenario. Aunque las circunstancias sean distintas.

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho.

Porque eso es lo _peor__._ Que Hajime no es _nada_ de lo que sus padres habrían querido para él. Ni amigo, ni compañero, ni subordinado, ni superior. Nada. Pero sobre todo, es la última persona a la que habrían querido que su hijo besara.

Y en ese momento, se da cuenta.

—Tiene gracia —musita contra su boca.

El pelo azabache le hace cosquillas en el nacimiento de las cejas.

—A qué te refieres —no lo aparta. No hace nada, y Tōru no sabe si es una buena o una mala señal.

—A tu nombre —inquiere, como si fuera evidente—. A que eres lo único en lo que creo.

Es como besar a una mujer. Los labios saben prácticamente igual y Hajime es un _hombre_ pero también es una _persona_, a pesar de que su espalda sea más ancha y su quijada sea más prominente y sus mejillas más ásperas que las del resto de la gente a la que Tōru ha tocado. A la que ha _acariciado_. Es solo un instante, pero se olvida de todo. De la ciudad moribunda al otro lado de las paredes de piedra. De la ceniza ardiendo. Del profundo corte bajo la clavícula. Del honor y de lo que el mundo esperaba de él. De los pecados que penden sobre ellos, amenazando con aplastarlos.

Porque Hajime le abre la boca con la lengua y está _ahí_, sólido e irradiando calor y serenidad, y están juntos. Y _ese_ es su santuario.

—Como sigamos así —masculla, la punta de su nariz tocando la suya y su aliento en el rostro— vamos a arder en el maldito infierno —sonríe, cabeceando con pereza y un deje de desdén.

El gesto abarca el cuarto.

El campanario.

La catedral.

_Notre Dame._

—Ya, bueno. Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo.

Eso es lo que dice, pero entiende que tienen que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Que ahora él también es un paria, y que tendrían suerte si diesen con ellos y los sentenciaran a la hoguera.

El chico por el que Hajime dio la cara en el festival se las arregla para ocultarlos en un estrecho almacén de grano. Les proporciona una jarra de agua, sendas hogazas de pan y cobijo durante un rato, hasta que anochece y Tōru se ve con fuerzas para incorporarse.

Eluden las salidas de la catedral, descendiendo hacia el sistema de alcantarillado subterráneo para abandonar el edificio sin ser vistos. Emergen a la superficie varias horas después de caminar bajo tierra.

—Es imposible que Frollo conozca la ubicación de la Corte de los Milagros —afirma Hajime con rotundidad mientras se deslizan con cautela por las callejuelas parisinas, evitando los charcos de luz de las farolas—. Creo que sospecha que Quasi me está ayudando.

—Yo también lo creo —secunda Tōru, subiéndose la capucha de su túnica—. Si ha llegado a la conclusión de que ambos mantenéis algún tipo de comunicación, le habrá contado que va a invadir la Corte con el propósito de que llegue a tus oídos —doblan una esquina—. Querrá que lo guíes hasta ahí.

—Pues va listo —gruñe, acelerando el paso.

Durante más de media hora, ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabra alguna. De vez en cuando se ven obligados a esconderse de los soldados que patrullan y otras tantas, Hajime toca la puerta de alguna casa o utiliza su aldaba. La cadencia es siempre la misma. _Pam-papapampam-pam-pam__._ Tōru quiere preguntarle por qué lo hace, pero le acucia la sensación paranoica de que en la penumbra, su voz retumbaría hasta la otra punta de la capital. Por otra parte, el estado de alerta en el que se halla sumido desde que abandonaron la seguridad de Notre Dame consume toda su curiosidad. En la oscuridad, las figuras se alargan y les juegan malas pasadas a sus sentidos. En más de una ocasión, Tōru lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Es como un resorte. Acción, reacción.

—Solo es una escultura —se mofa Hajime en cuanto lo ve apuntalar con la hoja afilada el busto de una sirena que preside la fuente de mármol de una angosta plazoleta.

—Hay guardias por todas partes —se defiende Tōru, envainando— y algunos de ellos intentaron borrarme del mapa hace tan solo unas horas, así que disculpa si mi recelo te parece excesivo —añade con sorna. Azorado.

—Al contrario —reconoce Hajime con gesto sombrío, golpeando un grueso portón de roble con los nudillos—. Tus reflejos van a hacernos falta muy pronto.

Tōru enarca las cejas, atónito.

—¿Para qué?

—Nos adelantaremos a Frollo —explica—. Tomaremos París al alba.

Sin titubeos.

París.

_¿París?_

—Creía que estábamos huyendo del país.

Eso era lo que creía.

Y le alegra haberse equivocado, porque Oikawa Tōru nunca ha emprendido la retirada en una batalla, y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Hajime se gira para escrutarlo con detenimiento, como si temiera que Tōru hubiese perdido el juicio.

—¿Por qué íbamos a huir? —cuestiona, como si la idea fuera absurda—. París es nuestro hogar. Es Frollo quien pretende quemarlo hasta los cimientos, no tú. Ni tampoco yo —la determinación brilla con fiereza alrededor de sus pupilas, bulle como cera hirviendo.

_Es nuestro hogar._

Eso es lo que es.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —se oye preguntar, todavía asimilando que la quietud que ahora los envuelve se transformará en una revuelta con los primeros rayos de sol—. Porque hay un plan, ¿no?

—Los gitanos no somos los únicos enemigos que Frollo se ha ganado.

Entran a un establo y se dejan caer junto al abrevadero. Beben y se enjuagan los restos de polvareda y hollín de la cara para refrescarse, y aunque Tōru insiste en que puede reanudar la marcha, Hajime hace oídos sordos de sus protestas porque "¿se te ha olvidado que te han trinchado como si fueras un pavo, tarado? Descansa ahora que puedes". Concentrado en hacer cuentas con los dedos.

—Aún falta dar la señal en una decena de casas —resuelve—. El resto de mi gente también estará a punto de terminar. Nos hemos repartido la ciudad por zonas, para cubrir el mayor terreno posible entre pocos. De lo contrario, habríamos llamado la atención enseguida.

—Habríais sido buenos militares —comenta Tōru, reparando en algo—. ¿Nos reagruparemos? Después de tocar la última puerta, quiero decir.

—Si todo sigue yendo como la seda, sí —asiente Hajime. Una nube tupida se hace jirones y la palidez fantasmal de la luna ilumina el semblante de Tōru—. Habrá una barca esperándonos en la orilla del Sena.

—Será más rápido que ir a pie —coincide.

También estarán más expuestos, pero ambos lo saben, así que no hay necesidad de remarcarlo.

—La Corte te va a encantar —le sonríe Hajime, como si Tōru fuese a visitarla para tomar una taza de té con él—. Accederemos por el cementerio —indica, pero al percatarse de su expresión horrorizada se apresura a aclarar—, pero por dentro es preciosa.

—Naturalmente —murmura.

Se reparten las puertas que quedan, para aumentar su margen de tiempo. Tōru es el primero en encaminarse al punto de la rivera que Hajime le ha indicado. La corriente fluye casi con pereza, lamiendo los salientes de roca. Tras una breve conversación con el barquero, un hombre enjuto y con la nariz aguileña, ambos suben a bordo y el muelle se aleja de ellos en cuestión de segundos.

—Tendremos que ir acostados —intuye Tōru, echándose tela de esparto por encima—, sobre todo ahora que Frollo está convencido de que todos los parisinos están cobijando a _por lo menos_ un gitano bajo sus faldas.

A Hajime se le escapa una risita mientras se echa a su lado.

—No va muy desencaminado, en realidad.

Nota su respiración en la mejilla. Su peso tibio contra el costado.

Cree en Hajime. En la _magia_ que es capaz de obrar; un par de tobillos desnudos, la piel color bronce, una melodía y ese aroma a sándalo, a tierra. En la compasión que es capaz de despertar en una multitud despiadada.

En que pueden _ganar__._

—Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar Frollo cuando te vea —dice Hajime entre dientes, y Tōru tiene que reprimir la carcajada. _Cuando nos vea juntos_—. Después de todo, cree que te estás pudriendo en un ataúd de agua.

—Quién sabe —se encoge de hombros—. Si lo matamos de la impresión a lo mejor podemos ahorrarnos un montón de trámites.

Hajime le propina un codazo afectuoso, y no vuelve a abrir la boca hasta que el barquero les avisa de que desembarcarán en breves instantes.

—Cuando todo esto acabe —carraspea, torpe, fuera de su elemento—… bueno, ya veremos.

Tōru comprende lo que eso significa. Significa que los vencedores son quienes escriben la historia, quienes ponen las reglas en ese tablero inmenso y complicado que es la sociedad. Se pregunta si podrán romper aquellas por las que los hombres se han regido durante siglos.

Lo besa contra uno de los pilares del puente, una vez que han perdido de vista al barquero. Mojado y a quemarropa, hundiéndole los dedos en la cintura.

—Sí —en el jade de sus ojos, Tōru puede ver la esperanza de apagar ese fuego que lo asola todo—. Ya veremos.

Y ambos corren con presteza hacia el cementerio, como pecadores sedientos de un santuario; el cielo clareando rojo y anaranjado sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

_Un review, una posibilidad de que Disney se anime a sacar live action de El jorobado de Notre Dame (?)_


End file.
